Salem's Gate
by Moskevyu
Summary: Is world domination all it's cracked up to be? Salem may lose his opportunity to find out.


Salem's Gate, Part One

Salem's whole body radiated with power as he rose above his newly conquered world. The Witch's Council cowered below him as minions clamored from their masters to serve their new almighty king. Power from all around him flowed into his being in flickering streams and the very structure of air and earth metamorphosed at his slightest will.

"Salem! No!" Sabrina both protested and retreated in fear. "You don't know what you're doing! Stop!"

"Don't know what I'm doing!?" His response shook the Earth's crust down to the magma. Sabrina collapsed among the helpless members of the Witch's Council. "My dear child, I've studied this scenario my entire life. My time has come. Join me, Sabrina. This is our world now. You're the only one who ever truly appreciated me."

She struggled to stand amid the chaos and quaking ground. Beings around her convulsed briefly and evaporated in bright flashes as their powers drew down to nothing.

"You're killing everyone! Stop!"

"Nonsense. I am merely adjusting the pecking order around here." He eyed her briefly. "Speaking of which," Sabrina's body rose in unison with Hilda and Zelda. "I can't have any of you acting on a crisis of conscience."

"Salem!" Sabrina and the aunties' bodies flashed as Salem drew their powers into him.

"SABRINA!" Harvey's mortal body depleted within seconds as he desperately climbed and reached for his wife. He collapsed across the growing pile of dissolving dying husks of former witches and mortals who lost their last bits of energy to Salem.

Sabrina could no longer scream or breathe as the molecular bonds between her atoms broke apart. Her last awareness featured Harvey disappearing into the swirling ashy slurry of former beings below her.

"No! Wait! Sabrina! Harvey!" Salem thrashed about desperately trying to save them. He could feel his own being reaching critical mass as he tried to free his lower body from the glowing stream he floated in. "How do I turn this thing off!?"

Hilda was already gone. Zelda clung to her last strands of power as she watched Sabrina disappear.

"Zelda! Help me!" Salem grasped at what was left of her form. "Zelda!" The sister witch could no longer speak. She looked at Salem with pleading, then blank eyes as the molecules cradling her emotions, identity and soul gave out. She dissolved in Salem's hands.

"NO! NO! Zelda! Sabrina!" Salem plunged into the swirling mass of dissolving bodies. He fished desperately for any remaining pieces of the Spellmans. "It wasn't supposed to be this way! No! Come back to me! SABRINA!"

Zelda woke annoyed that she was about to conduct another late night analysis on Salem. His night terrors were so powerful, she had to sneak potions into his food just so she could get some sleep. "Obviously enough chamomile, but not caltrop," she sighed and mumbled to herself. "I never should've substituted widow's weep."

Another tortured wail came from Salem's slumbering perch. Zelda's gossamer dressing gown tangled and frustrated her efforts to hurry and fasten it in the dim light from her laboratory. She moved it to her bedroom and charmed it to discourage his near wanton tampering. She couldn't help noticing a strong shift in his behavior in recent weeks. Pacing. Restless. Into everything. It didn't matter if it was groceries, Sabrina's old magic tools or Zelda's personal projects. If he wasn't going through things, he disappeared for hours and hours.

"This is exhausting." Zelda felt along the top of the divan for Salem and gave him a firm jolt. Salem released another scream before waking and clinging desperately to Zelda. "You're back! I knew you could fight it! Zelda! Help me! Quick!"

"Salem, I'm afraid I've reached the end of what I can do for you." She raised the lights in the room with a gesture while taking hold of the scruff of his neck. He blinked and released his claws from her bodice as soon as he realized he was in the study. Zelda deposited him on the top of the divan and sat in a nearby arm chair. "I honestly think the best thing to do is take a mutual vacation."

"Oh, come on, Zell. Don't toss me out. It's just a little nightmare."

"It's been going on for months. You're welcome here, but I can't have this anymore."

"Zelda, honey... It's nothing. I promise. I'll even stop the anchovie pizza rolls before bed."

"It may be nothing for you, but I have research piling up and my concentration is a wreck. This can't go on. You don't even seem happy here."

"What? I love it here! Your salad bar... Ahem, garden, goes on for days! Your conversations are always stimulating and you have such fascinating topical experts over for dinner."

"That's quite a change from boring, one-subject, humorless, windbag idiot savants. Is that how you put it?"

"Don't forget pompous. I distinctly remember the word, pompous."

"Salem," Zelda frowned at him.

"Cut me some slack! I said that about one person. Aren't I allowed to defend myself? I am a warlock for cryin' out loud! One with a powerful, proud and mighty legacy, reduced to, as he put it, a felonious cut-rate flea circus."

"Carl Cumulus does forget his tact at times, but no less often than you. If you minded your manners, he wouldn't have said it."

"He had a mouse in his jacket! I'm a cat! What did he expect?"

"That doesn't make it okay! What if this alleged mouse was important to his work? What if it was a pet? What if that mouse WAS Carl? Would you do the same thing to a pirate with a parrot on his shoulder?"

"Yes," Salem smacked his lips. "Yes, I would."

"Curse me for asking." Zelda sank her back into the chair and massaged her temples.

"Morning, Harvey." Sabrina looked up from her laptop and copy of the morning paper just as Harvey stepped into the kitchen, straightening his coveralls.

"You're home early, or late, or... Hi. I'm confused." He chuckled and bent to kiss her. "Is Lorne out sick or something?"

"Hah. No way. If he was out, I'd be there 24/7. No. Today is a personal day. Katherine sent an email warning us that we have to use them before the end of the year, or they go away. I don't know how she's going to talk an office full of driven journalists to schedule all this time off. Can you see Lorne or Barry taking a week off?"

"I'd fear the apocalypse."

"An apocalypse would definitely not be a day off. We need all hands on deck." Sabrina closed her laptop and stood up. "What would you like for breakfast? Care to split a romantic omelette?"

"I'd be delighted, but Nissan is sending corporate reps by the facility today. We need to be on our A-game."

"It'll be a slam-dunk, Harv. You do such great work for all the other companies who come through there. Chrysler was especially happy with you."

"Chrysler liked the price. We lost a lot of profit on that one."

"Still worth it. You're still getting your names out and you can't get much bigger than Chrysler."

"Boy, can you imagine what things would be like if we could get all the GM accounts? We could retire."

"I could never retire, Harvey. I'd go crazy."

"Do you think you could keep your sanity intact for a week?"

"What makes you ask?"

Harvey flourished a travel brochure with pictures of a venerable bed and breakfast nestled among French wineries. "I booked our honeymoon last night."

Sabrina excitedly gestured in shock. She was speechless.

"I know you were set to visit your aunts, but I figure we can take an extra couple of days and meet with them on the way home. Forgive me?"

"Harvey!" Sabrina nearly tacked him from excitement. After several kisses she play-pouted and looked into his eyes. "Are you sure you have to go to work today?"

"Yes, Ma'am. Maybe Nissan will wrap early and I'll see if I can play hookey."

"I love you so much right now. You can't even imagine."

They moved to kiss each other again but were interrupted by a familiar backward doorbell. Harvey grimaced. "Must be another short."

"Um, no. It's not a short." Sabrina backed away, embarrassed.

"Wait... No."

The chime sounded again, followed by knocks and a beleaguered, 'Anybody home? Sabrina?'

"We have a portal?" Harvey shook his head. "How did you find an apartment in West Craven with a portal? What does this cost us?"

"Honey, I'm a witch. We have connections. Anyway, the portal doesn't cost anything. The upgrade did, but not the portal itself."

The portal chime rang again. The voice that followed took a tone of impatience. 'Catching a draft, here.' Harvey followed Sabrina as she turned to answer the portal.

"What upgrade? When did this happen? How much was that? We are still on a budget, you know. This trip is going to set us back the rest of the year."

"Harvey, it's okay. I paid with a trade. It didn't cost us any money."

"What did you trade?"

"Harvey, please. We have a guest." Sabrina opened the portal door. "Salem!"

"Sabrina! Harv! Forgive me for not calling ahead."

"Nonsense! Come on in!"

Harvey edged away from them. "I need to take off. See you later?"

"Good luck, Harv! I love you. Okay?"

"See you later, Brina."

Sabrina frowned for a moment before returning her attention to Salem. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"What's that?" Salem blinked golden eyes at her.

"He's upset we have a portal again. I know what I said, but I can't cut myself off from family."

"You've been married, I assume happily, for over five years. If he didn't accept or understand your heritage, you'd be a star blogger on OK Aphrodite."

"No thank you. That site is ridiculous. So many of the profiles are obviously fake."

Salem looked sheepish. "You've been on it?"

"Only a little. Their quizzes always get reposted to NeitherBook. They're fun, but not enough to join."

"Oh. Yes, those quizzes can be interesting."

"Salem! You're on there?"

"Don't be silly! Of course not! A warlock of my merit doesn't need some dating website to meet women. They practically flock to me."

"I see." Sabrina grinned and gestured Salem toward the kitchen. "What brings you back to Massachusetts?"

"Zelda requested a mutual vacation. For research purposes, of course."

"Of course." Sabrina poured herself a mug of coffee. "I'd offer to put you up here, but between Harvey's hours and mine, I fear we aren't going to be good hosts."

"Don't think of me as a guest, Brina. Think of me as a free housesitter. I can take any role, really. Even babysitter."

Sabrina giggled. "We still don't need one of those yet." She sipped her coffee. "At any rate, I hope 'free' is still in the budget. Harvey nearly flipped out about the portal this morning."

"Maybe he just needs it presented differently. Did I hear you are finally taking your honeymoon? You could use the portal and save some money."

"Very clever. I like it."

"I aim to please, my dear. Besides, life without a portal means missing out on great vacation spots. Heck, even grocery runs. French baked goods, Italian espresso, Pacific salmon, Maine lobster. Sushi straight from Master Toshiro Kanawa's cutting board. Ahi so fresh, it still blows kisses at mermaids! How did you manage to go so long without one?"

"I had a lot of help from Roland."

"Uh-oh."

"Exactly. He was so convinced a mortal and half-witch couldn't be happy that he was constantly underfoot looking for the rebound. The only way to get any peace was to get rid of the portal."

"Is that all? Rumor had it you had recurring ceiling gnomes."

"Is that why you stayed away?"

"What? No-no! Of course not. I merely respected your privacy. You know... Being newlyweds and all."

Sabrina chuckled. "Alright then." She pointed a skillet toward the kitchen table. "Care to share a welcome back omelette?"

"Add some lox and I'd be delighted."

Salem and Sabrina visited for a few hours before she dedicated part of the afternoon to catching up with errands. Salem found a sunny spot to lie in until he was certain the car was gone. Quickly, he sprang from tables to shelves to counters to bureaus to closets. He ran under the bed and searched all nooks and niches for magical tools and supplies. Sabrina's grimoire, wand and athame lay under the bed among boxes of shoes and handbags. In the bathroom, Salem found a small selection of basics she kept in an iron cauldron and grounding box tucked under the sink. Salem shook his head. "Girl, you have strayed... And you're in serious need of a shopping spree."

A tickle brushed between his ears and caused his tail to bristle involuntarily. A voice whistled through his mind. "Salem."

"Just a moment." He covered up any signs of snooping before moving to the sofa in the den. He looked around one last time before nestling himself in the waning sunlight from the patio door. "Okay. I think we're safe."

"I've been contacted again." The voice clarified as he concentrated and tuned it in. "Someone is trying to trace me."

"No chance of escape, yet?"

"No. The most anyone does is leave coins in the fountain."

"Strange mortal traditions. Have you granted any wishes, yet?"

"Please," the voice curdled. "Don't make jokes."

"I'm sorry. I realize the seriousness of all this, but I haven't a clue whose trying to get to you. If I could get an angle on it, I could find out what they know."

"I need to get out, in any case. This perch lost it's charm long ago. The pigeons and vandals are insufferable."

"Hang tight a little longer, Donna. I'm close to making something happen."

"Please hurry, Salem."

"As always."

A key slid into the door, announcing at least one of the Kinkles was home. "I have to go." Salem shook his head and disconnected from the voice. His bristled tail returned to normal and all tickling sensations stopped. Sabrina pushed open the door with the side of her shoulder while balancing a teetering load of keys, mail, purse and grocery bags in her arms. She barely made it to the kitchen counter before she lost her hold of her bills and keys. Her purse fell and spilled across the floor.

"There is an easier way to do that, you know."

"I know." Sabrina made a face as if she wanted to say something else, but was careful to close and lock the door before continuing. "I can't use magic for everything, though. Certainly not here."

"What's the matter?"

"Um, things." She moved a curtain slightly to peek through a window.

"That's specific."

"I can feel things. Stuff that doesn't feel right. To be honest, I don't think we're alone. Having you here is kind of a relief."

Salem's eyes flashed to attention. "Is someone bothering you?"

"I can't tell. Things just feel off."

"You haven't seen anyone hanging around, right?"

"Not anyone who doesn't belong here. We even picked this complex because it's more secure."

"It sounds as if this vacation couldn't come at a better time."

"Harvey and I need some time away. He gets frustrated over everything. We hardly see each other during the week. Our jobs became everything. I think I know my coworkers and bosses better than my husband."

"This is a common trap, my dear. Mortals have such a limited time on this plane that they prioritize the wrong things and accomplish little more than a life of scurrying around. You're falling into the same mindset. You're part witch, Sabrina. You don't have to ignore what's important just to live this frantic mortal life." He leapt to the counter. "Tell me. How long has it been since you dusted off your wand?"

"I hate to say it. Years. I think I last used the cauldron for some dry ice at last year's Halloween party."

"Shame on you. No wonder you're out of sorts."

"This is just a rough patch. Once we reconnect, everything will be fine."

"Is that because you're spending the rest of your life on vacation?"

"No. Of course not."

"You can't ignore your witchhood, Sabrina. Self-denial is one of the worst things a witch could do to herself. It's time to reconnect with who and what you are."

End of Part One.


End file.
